


It’s Big

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffish, Foot size, Funny, Locker Room, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: “You have big feet Kuroo.”The locker room went quiet.Kuroo fell on his head.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo & Kenma [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029881
Kudos: 165





	It’s Big

“Your feet are really big Kuro.” 

Kuroo, who had been trying to do a handstand in the locker room but kept falling, fell on his head, smacking it against the floor before wearily sitting upright. 

“Uh,” Bokuto said, a grin on his face. “That’s an interesting thing to point out Kenma.” He said. Akaashi rolled his eyes. Them four plus a few others had been having a combined practice and just finished, now in the boys locker room changing and getting ready to leave. Bokuto bet Kuroo he wouldn’t be able to hold a handstand for more than 10 seconds, to which Kuroo made the argument he could easily do that- until Kenma’s comment that is. 

Kenma had just been watching them act like idiots as he got dressed and couldn’t help but notice, as Kuroo’s legs swung about trying to kept him balanced, how long his feet were in comparison to his own. 

Now, however, he glanced at Bokuto, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. A couple others in the locker room were also now looking over, grinning. Kenma couldn’t figure out what was so funny about his observation, especially since he hadn’t even intended for them to hear him. For whatever dumb reason, Kenma felt the slight anxiety in his chest push him to explain himself.

“I mean, compared to mine... his are big.” The blonde said quietly, his face pretty expressionless. He hoped this would make them rationalize his random comment. 

They all just stared at him, then at each other, some began to laugh. 

“What?” The blonde said, looking at them, slightly irritated.

“Well, you know...” said the salt and pepper haired boy. “...you kind of just complimented Kuroo-san here.” He said, a wide grin now on his face as a few others snickered. Kenma frowned. Then he glanced at Kuroo. The raven had just gotten up and Kenma could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks, probably from being upside down, but still there. 

“Isn’t that right?” Bokuto said, swinging an arm around the raven. “Of course little kitten over here would know anyway, wouldn’t he?” He laughed again. Kenma didn’t understand still for another moment, but then realized. He’d forgotten about it, but he had once heard in school by some dumb kid in his class that foot size was equal to-

“Cut it out. He doesn’t know what your talking about.” Kuroo said. A couple kids were laughing hard at the scene playing out. Kenma’s face turned red. 

The tall raven shrugged Bokuto off, rolling his eyes before turning to find that Kenma had evidently left of the locker room. “Shit.” He said quietly, grabbing his bag and jacket before leaving the room, going down the school hallway to the front where the sidewalk began. 

“Kenma?” He called, fast-walking up the walk. The street lights were on. He was a tad worried about the boy being by himself at night even though he knew it was stupid. Kenma could obviously handle himself. He knew he was probably just irritated from Bokuto and went off ahead on purpose. As he kept going, he spotted the pudding head up ahead a little ways.

“Kenma!” He called again. “Wait up!” He said before sprinting up to him. The blonde didn’t say anything but he did stop to wait for Kuroo. “I thought we were going to walk together, aren’t you coming over tonight?” 

Kenma didn’t look at him, just shrugged, a pout on his face. 

“Hey- don’t even pay attention to those idiots back there, you don’t have to be embarr-“

“I’m not.” The blonde cut in, glancing at the road. 

“Okay.” Kuroo nodded. Then after a minute of silence, he couldn’t help but grin. “It is pretty big thought I mean shiiiIT!” He yelped as the shorter boy stepped on his foot, hard. 

“Shut up.” Kenma said, annoyed. His pout didn’t leave. 

After another moment, Kuroo spoke again. 

“For the record... I think yours is cute- hot too, I really like itT SHIT!” 

Then, after another moment Of silence with two very swollen toes, “So... you’re still coming over right?” 

Kenma just rolled his eyes before slipping his hand into Kuroo’s, not saying a word. 

“Nice.” The raven grinned to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol randomly had this idea hahah


End file.
